


Welcome to the Loser club!

by Jedi_Claire



Category: IT (2017), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Claire/pseuds/Jedi_Claire
Summary: Tastes, touches and feelings, all shared between seven souls.The Loser club as sensates.





	1. The cluster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovvie118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovvie118/gifts).



> This isn't a proper story, yet. I Just wanted to get this drabble written down. It was inspired by Sovvie118's story  
> Of Love And Friendship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and defeating a killer clown (even if you can't remember) is one of them.

The feelings started in college. They had not really thought about Derry (about IT) for years, but they started remembering each other, feeling, seeing each other.

The best thing about it was reconnecting. Eddie and Richie were even more Eddie and Richie, the mum jokes were unending. Stan found he could spend as much time as he wanted with Mike. Bev really appreciated the backup on her date nights.

The worst thing was when Bev had her period. Eddie thought he had an ulcer, Ben started crying in the middle of a lecture, and Bill stuttered so badly (the first time he had stuttered in years) his professor thought he might be having a seizure.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensate clusters are usually worldwide. Usually.

Most sensate clusters are spread throughout the world, from many different countries, cultures and races. The only thing they are certain to have in common is that they were all born on the same day, at the same time, both times. 

The cluster this story is concerned with however, is a little different. They were all born in America, in the USA, most in the same town, which was a bit of a shock to the doctors at the hospital. Those who were born elsewhere moved to the town in the childhood.

This town is Derry. This cluster is the Loser club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might edit this, make this into a prologue and rearrange the drabble, expanded on it. Also still need to read the book, and finish watching Sense8!


	3. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foundation of the losers club was the birthday board of Miss Cradley's kindergarten class.

Bill was born in the same hospital and on the same day as his best friends, Richie and Stan. They were going to share their birthday party! They were going to have three cakes and presents. 

They had met in Kindergarten, and found out they shared a birthday when their teacher, Miss Cradley, put up a big display for the whole class to put their birthdays on. It was decorated with balloons and ribbons and had each month of the year on it. After that they were best friends. It didn’t matter that Bill stuttered, or Richie kept swearing, or Stan had to keep everything neat. It was like they were brothers.

There was girl too, in their class who had the same birthday, but she wasn’t sharing the party. Bill kind of wished she was, she was nice, and had really red hair, not like him he had just red-brown hair. Her name was Beverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am English, and sometimes I worry about using British terms in an American setting. I don't want a beta reader though. Hmm.


	4. A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical dialogue between sensate Eddie and Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics means a conversation via visiting, (astral projection). This is important.

Eddie was going to kill him. It would justified homicide, no jury would ever convict him for killing Richie. It would be a service to mankind, he would get a medal. He was trying to concentrate!

_“Eds, I really did forget you had an exam. I thought you would enjoy the music.”_

_“It was 3am here! I was trying to sleep!”_

_“If you are going to pout, I won’t let you in the backseat for my date with Candy.”_

_“I DON’T WANT TO SHARE SEX WITH YOU AND A FLOOZY!”_

_“Floozy? Eds my old chap, you should not try to sound British, you just don’t have the skills to toddle-pip and all that.”_

_“Don’t DO THE VOICES!!!”_

_“You don’t want to share sex with me and Candy, or you just don’t want to share me? Hum?”_

“AHHH!!” Eddie couldn’t help it, he screamed with frustration and anger. Unfortunately he had forgotten where he was.

“Mister Kaspback, are you alright?” His professor asked, looking rather concerned. It wasn’t often that students had a meltdown that extreme during an exam but they did happen.


End file.
